


Guess We Have A Pet

by jaskiersvalley (connorssock)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Discussions of pet play, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Multi, plate licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorssock/pseuds/jaskiersvalley
Summary: At the beginning of a relationship, people tend to be on their best behaviour and quash any habits that could be deemed undesirable. However, those tend to surface as time goes by and Lambert forgets himself for a moment at the dinner table.
Relationships: Cahir Mawr Dyffryn aep Ceallach/Eskel, Cahir Mawr Dyffryn aep Ceallach/Eskel/Lambert, Cahir mawr Dyffryn aep Ceallach/Lambert, Eskel/Lambert (The Witcher)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62
Collections: Melting Pot Prompts





	Guess We Have A Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sunday Melting Pot Prompt challenge on a very special Discord server.

Dinner was usually a nice affair. The relationship was still new enough that while the three were comfortable around each other, there were still some habits which were artfully hidden until it was too late. The ‘too late’ came the moment Lambert cleared his plate and eyed up the sauce sitting temptingly at the bottom. He didn’t even think about it before lifting the plate up and giving it a long lick.

“There’s more if you’re still hungry,” Cahir said quietly, eyes darting to Lambert and away, not sure if he should be witness to this particular habit. Next to him, Eskel looked over at Lambert with an indulgent smile.

In Lambert’s defence, the surfacing of his plate licking habits attested to his comfort in the relationship. He was less worried about being looked upon and found lacking or being seen as something lesser than those around him. If anything, Cahir and Eskel seemed intent on convincing him that he was worth more than the world to them. However, now that his less than desirable habit had been pointed out, Lambert slowly lowered the plate, a flush creeping up his neck and cheeks.

“Sorry,” he mumbled.

Under the table, Eskel gave Cahir a gentle kick and turned to Lambert. “I don’t know, I always thought it was cute. Like watching a kitten with a bowl of warm milk.”

That earned Eskel a wide eyed look from Lambert but he didn’t move. It wasn’t like he was hungry, he just wanted the flavour of the food because Cahir had cooked something really amazing. It was a Lambert way of showing appreciation, even if it wasn’t conventional. Maybe he should resort to using words from now on.

“I’ve always seen him more as a puppy,” Cahir piped up teasingly. “A very cute one at that.”

The grin Eskel sent him was one full of approval while Lambert was ready to sink down in his chair and never resurface as conflicting emotions coursed through him. It didn’t help when Eskel picked up again, “You’re so right. We should absolutely get him a collar, maybe a leash. Oh! Imagine him with a tail and ears.”

“Floppy ones,” Cahir replied as he stared at Lambert contemplatively. “I know pointy, upright ones might be more fitting at first glance but our Lambert is such a sweet, soft darling, aren’t you?”

This was how Lambert died. Flustered, confused and mildly turned on. He whined a little, trying to express his emotions in the only way that he was capable of in the moment.

“Oh puppy, don’t worry!” Cahir cooed. “Lick your plate, we don’t mind.”

It was permission but also felt like there was something more to the comment that had Lambert shifting uncomfortably. However, he couldn’t resist in the end, first he ran his finger through the sauce and licked it off. When that didn’t garner any negative reaction and a glance reveal that the other two were happily eating again, slower than Lambert’s usual wolfing down, he picked up the plate to lick it.

“I guess we have a pet now,” Eskel mused.

“A lovely pup,” came the agreement from Cahir.

“Fuck you, I’m hung like a horse,” Lambert spat as he put his clean plate down. However, there wasn’t any real heat to his voice.

It wouldn’t have mattered anyway because Cahir was smirking, nudging Eskel with an elbow. “Pony play. I guess we can give that a go. I think I know a place that sells reins and bits.”

That didn’t appeal to Lambert though and he growled, letting it rumble through his chest in a low warning. “I’d prefer a collar and leash over that.”

“Wonderful!” Eskel clapped. It was something he and Lambert had been discussing before Cahir happened to them. But now, it seemed that maybe the idea wasn’t as off the table as they had initially feared. Especially not when Cahir pulled his phone out and sent them a few links to places that sold decent collars. Plus a few more with tails and ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr as @jaskiersvalley


End file.
